Patellar tendon bandages per se are known. A typical patellar tendon bandage, also known as a knee brace, for example, the “Kassel patellar tendon bandage,” is described in DE 32 10 060 A1. Such patellar tendon bandages lead directly to a pressure of the tendon yielding beneath the patella when the bandage is placed directly beneath the patella, which thus leads to its prestress, so that patellar pain can be reduced. Such traditional patellar tendon bandages often have two protruding pressure pad heads on the inner face, which are interconnected via a narrower tapering web so that this web allows space for the patella tendon and the patella tendon can thus be situated precisely between the two pressure pad heads. The traditional patellar tendon bandages are limited to this mechanism of action.
The technical problem on which the present invention is based is to provide improved patellar tendon bandages, in particular those which have additional functions, in particular synergistic functions, when worn. The present invention relates in particular to the technical problem of providing a patellar tendon bandage, which not only leads to a prestress on the patella tendon, but also acts on other regions beneath the patella, so that there is a stabilization effect and/or further pain relief.